Eine Seefahrt, die ist
by Ingata79
Summary: Ein kleiner Zwischenfall am Bahnsteig 9 katapultiert Harry und Hermine zurück ins Jahr 1759. Ihr Ankunftsort: Ein englisches Kriegsschiff namens Dauntless, das sich gerade auf einer ganz speziellen Rettungsmission befindet ...
1. Eine Reise durch Raum und Zeit

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Disclaimer…br /Die Figuren aus „Fluch der Karibik" gehören Disney und die aus „Harry Potter" natürlich Frau Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir nur zum Spielen und werde sie nachher wieder unbeschadet zurückgeben ... hoffe ich. Die Geschichte ist zudem auf einigen anderen Platformen gepostet. Also nicht wundern, wenn sie euch da mal über den Weg läuft./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Das hier ist mein erster Versuch ein Crossover zu schreiben. Bitte habt ein wenig Geduld mit mir./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kapitel 1: Eine Reise durch Raum und Zeit/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"„Dein Onkel und deine Tante werden doch bestimmt stolz sein", sagte Hermine als sie sich gegen die Bahnhofswand an Gleis 9 ¾ lehnte. „Wenn sie hören, was du dieses Jahr getan hast?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"„Stolz?", schnaubte Harry und blickte zum wiederholten Male zur Bahnhofsuhr hinauf. Kurz vor elf Uhr. „Bist du verrückt? Wo ich doch so oft hätte sterben können und es nicht geschafft habe? Die werden sauer sein ..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"„Übertreibst du da nicht ein wenig?", Hermines Blick folgte dem Harrys, der es für überflüssig hielt, eine solche Frage zu beantworten. „Ich habe immer gedacht, Züge würden sich nur verspäten", murmelte sie weiter. „Dass der Hogwarts-Express eine ganze Stunde früher in London eintrifft ... Und dabei hab ich meinen Eltern gesagt, sie können sich ruhig Zeit lassen ..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Niemand hätte damit gerechnet, dass der Zug jemals einmal früher eintreffen könnte. Es gab ein riesiges Gedränge, als hunderte Schüler, nebst Gepäck und Haustieren wartend auf dem Bahnsteig lungerten. Nach und nach hatte sich Massenauflauf jedoch in alle Winde verstreut und Ruhe kehrte ein. Hermine und Harry waren die einzig verbliebenen Gryffindors. Da der Muggel-Teil von Kings-Cross aber von ständiger Hektik geprägt war, hatten die beiden beschlossen erst einmal hier zu warten./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"„Ich denke, wir sollten uns aber langsam auf den Weg machen", schlug Harry wenig begeistert vor. „Deine Eltern und die Dursleys werden bestimmt bald da sein."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ein Blick auf die Zeit. 11.00 Uhr./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"„Du hast recht."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Das Gepäck sicher im Griff, wandten sich die beiden Teenager der Barriere zu, die die Zaubererwelt von der Muggelwelt trennte. Dabei achteten sie nicht auf einen blonden Mann, der am anderen Ende des Bahnsteiges seinen Zauberstab anhob./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"„Hoffentlich versucht Dobby nicht wieder, dich zu beschützen", lachte Hermine, als sie beide auf ihre Karren gestützt auf die Absperrung zustürmten./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"„Nur ein Weg das herauszufinden. Zusammen! Eins, zwei ... Drei!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Die Absperrung kam immer näher – anhalten konnten sie nicht mehr – noch ein paar Zentimeter – Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, fast einen einen erneuten Aufprall erwartend .../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"... Aber nichts bereitete ihn auf den plötzlichen Sog vor, der ihn ergriff, durch die Luft wirbelte und schleuderte, so dass er nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und wo unten war. Neben sich konnte er das erschrockene Aufkreischen Hermines hören – dann wurde alles um ihn herum dunkel./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"***br /Rastlos warf Commodore James Norrington sich auf seiner Koje hin und her. Seit fast einer Woche waren sie nun schon auf der Suche nach der Black Pearl. Sechs Tage ... und ihre Chancen, Elizabeth heil und gesund aus den Fängen der Piraten zu befreien, wurde mit jedem Tag geringer./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mit der schnellen und wendigen Interceptor hätten sie vielleicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, das schwarze Schiff einzuholen. *emWenn ich Sparrow und Turner in die Finger bekomme .../em* Mit der mächtigen, aber langsameren, Dauntless gestaltete sich die Suche nach Elisabeth zur berühmten Suche nach der Stecknadel im Heuhaufen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Seufzend erhob Norrington sich von seinem Lager und trat auf die schmalen Fenster seiner Kabine zu. Das größere, lichtdurchflutete Kommandantenquartier hatte er anstandshalber Gouverneur Swann überlassen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Der Offizier war keine zwei Schritte weit gekommen, als seine Kammer plötzlich von hellem, pulsierendem Licht erfüllt wurde. So hell, dass es in den Augen schmerzte und Norrington die seinen schließen musste. Genauso plötzlich wie dieses Phänomen auftrat, genauso schnell war es auch wieder verschwunden. Das Zimmer versank erneut in Dunkelheit./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Blinzelnd öffnete Norrington die Lider. „Was für eine Teufelei ist ...?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Seine Worte verloren sich bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Zwei Truhen aus dunklem Holz lagen umgekippt auf dem Boden. Glücklicherweise schienen sie unbeschädigt zu sein. Doch das war noch nicht alles: Zwei Kinder, von denen Norrington sich sicher war, sie noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen zu haben, schiefen - oder waren sie bewusstlos?- auf den Bodenplanken seiner Stube./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Verwirrt schüttelte der Offizier den Kopf und blinzelte wiederholt. Kein Traum, der Anblick blieb derselbe. Trotzdem, normalerweise tauchten nicht einfach mitten in der Nacht Kinder auf Navy-Schiffen auf. Für einen Moment war er versucht, Alarm auszulösen. Warum hatte die Wache vor seinem Quartier nicht reagiert? Der Lichtschein war so grell gewesen, Norrington war sich sicher, dass die Dauntless in dem Moment als Leuchtturm hätte durchgehen kö /Der Commodore holte tief Luft und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. *emStopp. Egal wie ungewöhnlich eine Situation auch sein mag – erst nachdenken, dann handeln./em* Das war ein Grundsatz, nach dem er bislang immer und sehr erfolgreich gehandelt hatte./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Da im Moment keine Gefahr von den beiden auszugehen schien, nahm Norrington sich die Zeit, seine beiden Überraschungsgäste genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen: Es handelte sich um einen Knaben und ein Mädchen. Maximal dreizehn Jahre alt, schätzte der Commodore vorsichtig. Die Haare des schmächtigen Jungen waren kurzgeschnitten, zerzaust und schwarz – zumindest wirkten sie im Mondlicht so. Norrington glaubte eine Narbe auf seiner Stirn zu erkennen, war aber mehr von der verrutschten Brille beeindruckt. *In diesem Alter braucht der Junge schon eine Sehhilfe? Armes Kind.* Das Mädchen hatte seine langen, braunen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Doch nicht wenige Locken waren dem haltenden Band entkommen und umrahmten ein feingeschnittenes Gesicht./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Besonders beachtenswert fand der Commodore die Kleider der Kinder. Nicht weil er sich besonders für Mode interessierte – ganz im Gegenteil –, sondern weil sie keinerlei Aufschluss über die Herkunft der beiden zuließen. Keine Volksgruppe, mit der Norrington es zu tun hatte, trug solcherart Beinkleider und Oberteile. Alle Stoffe waren hervorragend vernäht und wiesen kaum Abnutzungsspuren auf. Daher schloss der Offizier eine Zugehörigkeit zur Unterschicht (welcher Gesellschaft auch immer) aus. Für diese Theorie sprach auch die Sauberkeit der Kleidung, sowie die ihrer Trä /Leises Seufzen unterbrach Norringtons Muse. Beide Kinder begannen aufzuwachen. Der Offizier trat an seinen Schreibtisch und zündete die dort positionierte Lampe an. Ein wenig Licht konnte in dieser Situation bestimmt nicht schaden./p


	2. Ich glaub , ich träume

**Ich glaub´, ich träume!**

Es fiel Harry nicht leicht, den dunklen Nebel der Bewusstlosigkeit abzustreifen. Für einen Moment blieb er liegen und überlegte, warum er sich auf dem Fußboden befand. Einem hölzernen und ... schwankenden?... Boden wohlgemerkt. Dann kamen die Erinnerungen zurück: Gleis 9 ¾ – die Barriere – der unheimliche Sog – Hermines Schrei - ... Hermine!

„Hermine?!", stieß Harry erschrocken hervor und setzte sich trotz heftigster Proteste seitens seines Körpers auf. Erleichtert fand er neben sich seine Freundin vor, die sich gerade aufrappelte und stöhnend den Kopf rieb.

„Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Hmmm, nur ein bisschen Schädelbrummen. Harry, was um Himmels Willen war das denn?" Die junge Hexe blinzelte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in einen spartanisch eingerichteten und nur sehr schwach beleuchteten Raum. „Und wo sind wir eigentlich? Das hier sieht jedenfalls nicht wie London aus."

„Was daran liegt, dass Ihr Euch nicht in London befindet, Miss Hermine", ertönte eine ruhige Baritonstimme über ihnen. Erschrocken fuhren die Kinder zusammen und starrten zu dem Sprecher hinauf, den sie überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen hatten.

Der Unbekannte war hochgewachsen, hatte seine braunen Haare zurückgebunden und trug Kleidung, die Harry bis dahin nur auf Bildern gesehen hatte: schwarze Stiefel, darüber eine weiße Kniebundhose. Ein weißes Hemd und darüber eine Weste der gleichen Farbe. * _Sieht aus wie Teile einer Uniform._ * Ob er ein Muggel oder Zauberer war, konnte Harry nicht feststellen. Der Mann lehnte wachsam, mit verschränkten Armen gegen einen Tisch und schien auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits zu warten. Harry und Hermine sahen sich an.

Trotz der ... unwirklichen Situation hätte der Commodore angesichts der verdutzten Gesichter beinahe geschmunzelt. Er hatte die Kinder nicht erschrecken wollen, aber irgendwann musste er sich ja bemerkbar machen. Sie hegten einen sehr vertrauten Umgang miteinander. Was ihre Eltern wohl dazu sagten? Geschwister schienen sie jedenfalls nicht zu sein. Zudem hatte Norrington ihren Worten entnehmen können, dass die beiden genausowenig über ihr plötzliches Erscheinen hier wussten wie er. Das war schlecht, aber irgendeine Erklärung musste es ja geben.

Das Mädchen räusperte sich nervös. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Wir haben sie vorhin nicht gesehen. Mein Name ist Hermine Granger und das ist mein Freund Harry Potter. Könnten Sie uns vielleicht sagen, wer sie sind, wo wir sind und wie wir hierher gekommen sind?"

* _So viele Fragen auf einmal. Und was für eine Redeweise._ * Norrington antwortete ein wenig belustigt: „Commodore, James L. Norrington, zu Euren Diensten." Er verbeugte sich höflich und fuhr dann fort: „Ich bedaure, Miss ... Granger, ich kann Euch nicht sagen, wie Ihr hierher gelangt seid. Diese Information entzieht sich meinen Kenntnissen. Aber ich kann Euch sagen, wo Ihr Euch befindet. Ihr befindet Euch in der Karibik. An Bord der HMS Dauntless, Linienschiff der Royal Navy seiner Majestät König Georg II von England."

„König Georg II?" Das Gesicht des Mädchens nahm einen alarmierenden Grauton an, während der junge Mr. Potter verwirrt die Augen aufriss. Vielleicht löste allein die Erkenntnis sich auf einem Schiff zu befinden bei Miss Granger die Seekrankheit aus, vermutete Norrington beunruhigt, obwohl dies kaum Mr. Potters Ratlosigkeit erklärte.

„Commodore, Sir?", piepste Miss Granger leise. „Erlaubt ... I-I-Ihr mir noch eine Frage – auch wenn sie Euch seltsam vorkommt: W-Welches Jahr haben wir?"

Der Kopf des Jungen fuhr erschrocken zu seiner Begleiterin herum: „Hermine, du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ..." Auf Miss Grangers Nicken hin, beendete er seine Frage gar nicht erst, sondern wurde ebenfalls kreidebleich.

Von allen Fragen, die Norrington erwartet hätte, war diese nicht dabei. Warum wollte die Kleine das aktuelle Jahr wissen? James runzelte die Stirn. Die Kinder schienen nicht unter einem Gedächtnisverlust zu leiden. Eine, wenn auch sehr unwahrscheinliche, Vorahnung beschlich ihn. Die seltsame Kleidung, die ungewöhnliche Ausdrucksweise...

„Wir schreiben das Jahr 1759", antwortete der Offizier, die Reaktion der Kinder genau beobachtend. Überraschung und Schreck zeigte sich in ihren Gesichtern. „Aber ich glaube, es ist nicht das Jahr, das Ihr gerade zählt, nicht wahr Miss Granger, Mister Potter?", vermutete er leise.

Beide Kinder schüttelten den Kopf und Mr Potter informierte ihn resigniert: „Nein, Sir. Zuhause schreiben wir gerade das Jahr 1992."

223 Jahre! Hätte Norrington das plötzliche Erscheinen der Kinder selbst miterlebt, er hätte die beiden Kinder als bedauernswert geisteskrank wegschließen lassen. James war skeptisch (gelinde gesagt), was Flüche, Magie und solchen Firlefanz anging, aber er konnte auch nicht abstreiten, dass sich vor seinen Augen zwei Kinder aus der Luft heraus materialisiert hatten. Und wenn irgendein fauler Zauber sie von London aus hierher transportieren konnte, warum dann nicht ...

223 Jahre in der Zukunft! Was sich in einem solchen Zeitraum alles verändern konnte! Norrington versuchte sich vorzustellen, plötzlich über zweihundert Jahre in die Vergangenheit transportiert zu werden und schnitt eine Grimasse. Die Welt war so ... so primitiv damals. Erschien Harry und Hermine seine Welt als primitiv? Norrington schüttelte den Kopf. Viel wichtiger war jetzt die Frage: Was tun mit den Kindern? Würden sie sich anpassen können?

In Gedanken versinkend, wanderte Norrington im Raum auf und ab. Ohne einen bewussten Entschluss zur Hilfeleistung gefasst zu haben, begann der Verstand des Commodores Pläne auszutüfteln. Zunächst einmal musste eine glaubwürdige Geschichte für die Anwesenheit der Kinder geschaffen werden – niemand durfte von ihrer wahren Herkunft erfahren – zu ihrem eigenen Schutz – dann musste passende Kleidung gefunden werden – die jetzige war zu auffällig – hmm – er würde vorsichtige Informationen einholen, ob es jemanden gab der die beiden in ihre eigene Zeit zurück bringen konnte - *Eigene Zeit! Absolut unglaublich!* Und wenn es für die Kinder keinen Weg zurück gab? - ...

„Sir? SIR?" Mr. Potters Stimme durchbrach seine Gedankengänge und er wandte sich wieder seinen Besuchern zu, die ihn unsicher ansahen. „Commodore, es tut uns leid, dass wir Euch zur Last fallen. Vielleicht ... vielleicht könnt Ihr uns irgendwo absetzen und dann können wir versuchen, einen Weg nach Hause zu finden...oder so."

Dummes Kind. Ein nobles Angebot, aber glaubten die beiden etwa ernsthaft, er würde sie alleine irgendwo aussetzen und ihre Begegnung daraufhin vergessen. Sie unterstanden seiner Zuständigkeit. Und Norrington hatte sich noch niemals vor Verantwortung gedrückt – auch wenn sie im Moment etwas ungelegen kam.

„Dieser Vorschlag ist inakzeptabel, Mr. Potter. Ich werde nicht zwei Zehnjährige ..."

„Zwölf."

* _Zwölf sind die beiden also..._ * „...zwei Zwölfjährige in einer fremden Umgebung, in einer fremden Zeit einfach so ihrem Schicksal überlassen."

Norrington beobachtete, wie sich die Kinder trotz der strengen Worte erleichtert ansahen. Waren sie wirklich davon ausgegangen, dass er versuchen würde, sie so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden? Mit welcher Art von Erwachsenen hatten die beiden es dann normalerweise zu tun ...

„Aber Sir, wie soll es denn dann weitergehen ...?" Beide Kinder saßen mit gekreuzten Beinen an eine ihrer Truhen gelehnt und sahen ihn aufmerksam an.

* _Wenn meine Fähnriche mir so aufmerksam zuhören würden..._ *

„Die Dauntless befindet sich auf einer Rettungsmission und wir werden deshalb in der nächsten Zeit nirgendwo anlegen", erklärte der Commodore. „Eure Anwesenheit an Bord wird sich aber nicht so lange geheim halten lassen und muss glaubwürdig begründet werden. Niemand, ich wiederhole, absolut niemand darf etwas von Eurer wirklichen Herkunft erfahren. Euer Leben kann davon abhängen. So ungern ich es zugebe, aber die meisten Menschen ... in dieser Zeit ... reagieren bestenfalls mit Ablehnung auf alles, was sie nicht verstehen. Und Flüche, Zauberei und Magie gehören definitiv dazu. Ist das verstanden?"

Ernsthaftes Nicken. Und dann die unsichere Frage: „Commodore Norrington, Sir, warum tut Ihr das? Ich meine, warum wollt Ihr uns helfen? Ihr kennt uns doch gar nicht."

„Ich bin ein Offizier der Royal Navy, Mr Potter", versuchte Norrington dem Jungen zu erklären. „Und als solcher habe ich geschworen, den Besitz und die Bürger Großbritanniens zu schützen." Mit einem dünnen Lächeln fügte er hinzu: „Auch wenn besagte Bürger aus einer anderen Zeit stammen. Ihr seid auf meinem Schiff gelandet, ihr untersteht damit meiner Verantwortung. Und diese gedenke ich ernst zu nehmen."

* _Die Frage ist nur: Wie_?* Erneut nahm der britische Offizier seine Wanderung durch den Raum auf, seine Gedanken rasten, versuchten eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden. Wenn die falschen Leute von den beiden Zeitreisenden erfuhren, war das Leben der Kinder gefährdet, soviel stand fest. Es gab genügend skrupellose Menschen, die alles dafür geben würden, die Zeit manipulieren zu können. James lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter, wenn er daran dachte, welcher Schaden dabei angerichtet werden könnte. Und solche Leute würden alles dafür geben, die Kinder in die Finger zu bekommen, auch wenn diese überhaupt nicht wussten, wie sie hier gelandet waren. Also war es am besten, wenn er niemand anderen einweihen würde. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass die Kinder am sichersten bei ihm aufgehoben wären. So würde James ihnen bei den wahrscheinlich unvermeidlichen Anpassungsschwierigkeiten helfen können. Aber das schaffte nur neue Probleme. Wie sollte er das plötzliche Auftauchen der Teenager erklären? ... Nun, niemand in seinem näheren und entfernten Umfeld wusste über seine Familienverhältnisse ganz genau Bescheid. Vielleicht ...

Ganz gegen seine übliche Vorgehensweise fasste Norrington einen spontanen Entschluss:

„Ihr werdet als ... meine Nichte und mein Neffe vorgestellt werden, die vor kurzem in Port Royal eingetroffen sind. Ihr habt Euch heimlich an Bord geschlichen, um Euren Onkel zu überraschen. Dass das Schiff ausgelaufen ist, habt ihr zu spät bemerkt, ..."

„... und uns bis jetzt versteckt, weil wir Angst hatten, Ihr würdet uns böse sein", schlug Harry mit einem schwachen Lächeln vor.

Norrington nickte stirnrunzelnd. Es gefiel ihm nicht, alle um sich herum so täuschen zu müssen, aber das Leben von zweier Kindern war die Scharade wohl wert.

„Wir werden andere Kleidung für Euch finden müssen und überlegen, wie wir Euch an Bord unterbringen..." Norrington überlegte kurz. „Miss Granger, Ihr werdet mit der kleinen Kammer nebenan und einer Hängematte vorlieb nehmen müssen, Mr Potter wird in einer Hängematte in diesem Raum schlafen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ein anständiges Verhalten in der Zukunft aussieht, aber in diesem Jahrhundert dürfen Mädchen und Jungen nicht im selben Raum schlafen."

Das Mädchen kicherte. „Macht Euch keine Sorgen, Commodore. Das hat sich in der Zukunft nicht geändert. Aber noch etwas anderes, Sir, wie sollen wir Euch in der Öffentlichkeit ansprechen?"

„Gutes Mitdenken, Miss Granger. Ihr könnt mich mit ... Onkel James ansprechen, während ich Euch bei Euren Vornamen nenne. Aber ich rate dazu, dies nicht nur in der Öffentlichkeit, sondern auch im Privaten zu tun, um Fehler zu vermeiden. Da ich euch als die Kinder meines Bruders ausweisen werde, solltet ihr Euch zudem angewöhnen, auf den Nachnamen Norrington zu hören."

Das Mädchen – Hermine – schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und seufzte. „Hermine Norrington? Klingt ... gewöhnungsbedürftig. Liebe Güte, das sind bisher die mit Abstand seltsamsten Sommerferien meines Lebens."

* _Sommerferien? Was um alles in der Welt sind Sommerferien?_ *


End file.
